


Strach

by Nigaki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 11x15, Gen, może kiedyś, szkoda że nie zabili go w serialu, uwielbiam mordować Crowleya
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 04:59:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6105690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nigaki/pseuds/Nigaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Krótka coda do najnowszego odcinka, więc uwaga na spoilery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strach

Wywoływanie strachu u wrogów było jedną z jego ulubionych rzeczy. Nic nie satysfakcjonowało go tak jak widok przerażenia na ich twarzach, gdy zdawali sobie sprawę, że nie mogą mu się przeciwstawić. Niektórzy drżeli na sam dźwięk jego imienia, ale inni potrzebowali pokazu mocy, by zaczęli robić pod siebie.

Crowley się go nie bał. Przynajmniej nie gdy myślał, że może wyjść ze starcia cało. W chwili, gdy dotknął Ręki Boga, to Lucyfer, a także dzielący z nim ciało Castiel, przestraszył się go, a raczej mocy swojego ojca. Przez krótką chwilę miał nawet ochotę zostać przez nią uderzony, by znów ją poczuć, tę wspaniałą energię, z którą obcował przed miliardami lat.

Na szczęście Simmons - dzielna, lojalna Simmons przyjęła atak na siebie. To mu zaimponowało, zawsze uważał demony za tchórzy, ale wyglądało na to, że dla swojego pana zrobią wszystko.

Kiedy boska moc została wykorzystana po raz pierwszy i ostatni, Crowley w końcu zaczął się bać tak jak powinien. Widział to nie tylko na jego ludzkiej twarzy, ale także tej prawdziwej. Emanował odorem strachu, który wabił go do demona jak padlina wabi sępy. Żałosny głupiec, myślał że przechytrzy tego, który stworzył cały jego gatunek.

W normalnych okolicznościach zabawiłby się jeszcze ze swoją ofiarą. Torturowałby ją aż zaczęłaby wyć niczym zarzynana świnia, ale nie zamierzał drugi raz popełnić tego samego błędu. Chwycił Crowleya za gardło i przelał w niego tyle energii, że jego naczynie nie było w stanie jej pomieścić i eksplodowało fontanną krwi, obryzgując wszystko dookoła.

\- To lepsze niż terapia – stwierdził Lucyfer zmywając krew z twarzy i wyjmując kawałki ciała z włosów. Dobrze było zabić tego zdradzieckiego psa. Próbował go wyeliminować o jeden raz za dużo. I po co? Dla tronu w piekle, którym nawet nie potrafił władać? Nikt tam na dole nie miał do niego szacunku. Już nie. Dla wiernego pomagiera Winchesterów nie było miejsca na czele piekielnej armii.

Nie był jedynym cieszącym się ze śmierci Crowleya. Castiel wręcz odczuwał ulgę, bo to oznaczało, że nie powtórzy się już nigdy sytuacja taka jak ze Znamieniem, kiedy ten pomiot wiedźmy zmanipulował starszego Winchestera.

Castiel też był żałosny. Nawet w takiej chwili martwił się bardziej o głupiego człowieka niż o siebie. A kiedy ta dziewczyna błagała go o pomoc? Claire, czy jak jej tam? Braciszek omal nie oszalał z rozpaczy nie mogąc do niej pójść. Musiał przyznać, że było mu go trochę żal. Ale tylko trochę.

Gdy jako tako doprowadził się do porządku, Lucyfer podszedł do miejsca, gdzie jeszcze niedawno stała Simmons, Teraz nie została z niej nawet kupka popiołu, moc Boga całkowicie ją zniszczyła. Mimo to musiała po niej pozostać jakaś iskra, cokolwiek. To był głupi pomysł, ale skoro już dzisiaj dał się zrobić w balona, to równie dobrze może zrobić kolejną głupią rzecz.

Wciąż był słaby po wyjściu z Klatki, ale wyciągnął z siebie tyle mocy ile tylko zdołał i wyszukał nią jakichkolwiek śladów Simmons, a gdy je znalazł, pochwycił je i atom po atomie odbudował demona. Już po chwili dziewczyna stała przed nim cała i zdrowa.

\- Mój panie? – Spojrzała na niego zszokowana, ale szybko wkroczyła do akcji, gdy zobaczyła, jak traci równowagę. Szlag, zużył zbyt dużo mocy. – Panie, wszystko w porządku?

Trzymała go, pomagała mu ustać na nogach. Miała teraz idealny moment, by go zabić i zostać królową piekła, ale zamiast tego wciąż była po jego stronie. Niesamowite.

\- Twoje przewrócenie do życia kosztowało mnie sporo siły – wyjaśnił i spróbował ustać samodzielnie. Gdyby nie Simmons, upadłby.

\- Dlaczego to zrobiłeś? – spytała zmartwiona jego stanem. W swojej lojalności przypominała mu nieco Meg. Ona też była mu całkowicie oddana, co miało ją później zgubić. Zamierzał zabić wszystkie demony gdy już dojdzie do apokalipsy, teraz wciąż to planował i Simmons wcale nie czekał inny los, nawet jeśli go uratowała. W końcu był to jej psi obowiązek. Ale nie zamierzał jej tego mówić, a do czasu zwycięstwa wykorzysta jak tylko może jej lojalność i naiwność. Udowodniła przed chwilą, że jeszcze mu się przyda.

\- Poświęciłaś się dla mnie. – W końcu znalazł w sobie dość energii, by stanąć o własnych siłach. Popatrzył na dziewczynę z dumą i ujął jej twarz w dłonie. – Udowodniłaś swoją lojalność i stwierdziłem, że zasługujesz na nagrodę.

Simmons popatrzyła na niego jak na Boga, nie mogła oderwać od niego oczu.

\- Dziękuję, mój panie.

Uśmiechnął się do niej i pogładził po policzku. Tak łatwo byłoby ją teraz zabić, ale nie po to ją przywracał do życia. Nie, na jej śmierć, tym razem definitywną, jeszcze przyjdzie czas.

\- Wezwij kilka demonów. Niech zobaczą co zostało z uzurpatora, a potem niech zabiorą wszystkie te rzeczy do mojej sali tronowej. Chcę je wszystkie dokładnie przestudiować, może znajduje się tu coś jeszcze, co można wykorzystać.

\- Jak sobie życzysz, panie.

Simmons pospiesznie wykonała rozkaz, a on powrócił do siebie, musiał odpocząć nim znów zacznie poszukiwania kolejnej Reki Boga. Zostało ich już niewiele, gdy znajdzie następną nie może pozwolić, by ktoś znowu jej użył. Na szczęście miał już jednego wroga mniej. Crowley jednak nauczył się go bać, w najgorszy możliwy sposób.


End file.
